


I'm sorry

by NothingMuch_Really



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingMuch_Really/pseuds/NothingMuch_Really
Summary: A hidden gem!A really bad fanfic I wrote when I was 10It's about Fireheart's nephew, FredPurposefully didn't use spellcheck to fix itSuffer along with me
Kudos: 1





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that you know, I had a few pictures in it that didn't transfer

Introduction

Hey! My name is Fred. Simple, yet sophisticated. Just like me. I think you should know that yes, I am a kittypet. I know, I know: I was not born in a Clan, but that will not stop me from being proud. At least that is what my mom, Princess, told me. Anyways, I have 3 siblings. Well, technically, I only have 2, Rosabella and Ronald. At least, his name was supposed to be Ronald. But he got to live a Clan life. Now his name is “Cloudpaw”. Such a glorious but ridiculous name. At least that's what he said his name was last time we saw him. Those Clan cats are always changing there names, at least according to Ninja Kitty.  
Rosabella was a jerk, even before she was born. But even I admit she is a beauty, so it wasn’t a surprise when the twolegs took her first. She now lives with a female, who’s almost as snotty as Rosabella herself.That’s me, by the way. A picture of me taken by the twolegs. I never got moved by the them, just stayed with Princess.  
I’ve always been my mama's boy, and I think the twolegs figured that out before me. Maybe that is why I never moved. You know how I said I have 3 siblings? Well, Ninja Kitty may not be my older sister, but boy, does she treat me like it. Ninja Kitty was born a Clan cat, but left because they would call her “Ivykit”, not Ninja Kitty. I wouldn’t have left because of that, but I’m nowhere close to being her. She always leaves after breakfast, and gets home just before dinner. I enjoy it when she tells us stories about what she does during the day in the forest. I long to go there myself someday, but whenever I ask Princess if I can, she always says I am not old enough or I will be disappointed, but how can she know if she has never been there herself? That is a question I have been pondering a lot lately.

I woke to hear talking this morning, between Princess and some cat I didn’t know.  
“He’s too young…” I heard Princess say. I didn’t interrupt because if I did, they would stop talking, so I stayed quiet.  
“I know, but he has to see.” said the stranger, who I just noticed looked almost exactly like Princess. He then turned around to see me in my hiding place.“Look, there he is now,” he said as if he had known I was there the whole time, only now revealing it to Princess.  
“There you are!” Princess said, coming towards me. “Fred, this is Fireheart. Fireheart, this is Fred. Fireheart is your uncle, and we were just discussing whether or not you were you are old enough to go to…..”  
“Go where?” I said, even though I knew what she was going to say.  
“The…the forest” she said as if she didn’t want to, and I knew she really didn’t.  
“It would only be for a day” said Fireheart, and I knew Ninja Kitty would never forgive me for what I was going to say next.  
“I would love to” I said, but as soon as I said it I regretted it because I looked my mom in the eye and saw her heart tear in half.

Later that night after she got home, Ninja Kitty showed me how to make a strange thing called a “Ninja Star” out of sap and thorns.  
“Hey, look I found a way to throw these!” I said, trying to keep the forest out of the subject, and I really had. I threw it at a toy mouse about 5 tail lengths away.  
“Wow!” Ninja Kitty said, trying to see if I had done any damage to the star or toy. “How did you do that?”  
“I just gently pushed it in between my claws, put it towards my head, aimed, then I went like this” I demonstrated by shooting at a twoleg paw protector, and flicked my paw so it sent the star spiraling into it.  
“Wait just a minute”, Ninja Kitty said, pausing and grinning. “I just got a brilliant idea!” So now I’m going to pause for a moment to tell you that Ninja Kitty LOVES to pull tricks on us (by “us” I mean every cat she can, now back to the story). “So here is my idea”, said she. “We go into the forest when we know Rosabella is in her garden, then we scare her and throw these at her.” She threw a star at me, but I dodged.  
“Okay, I know a time when Rosabella goes outside to ‘show her beauty to the world’, or something like that”, I said while Ninja Kitty practiced throwing.  
Suddenly I heard Princess yell, and went to see what was going on. Then I saw the fire. “A fire! It will burn down the forest, with Fireheart and Cloudpaw in it!” She said, screeching.  
“Wait, you know Fireheart?” said Ninja Kitty, confused.  
“Of course I do.” Princess said, now also looking confused. “He’s Cloudpaw’s mentor, and my brother. He comes over every now and then.”  
“Wait, you are telling me that the cat that suspects his own deputy, still acts a kit even though he is a warrior, and has broken the warrior code a million times comes here ‘every now and then’? If he knew I lived here, with you, you now know I would be considered fresh kill.” I think at this point Ninja Kitty was going to explode.  
I thought that moment of silence would never end, but luckily Princess broke it by asking if anyone was hungry. I was starving, but I said no. Ninja Kitty said that she was tired and already ate, so Princess went by herself to get food. I realized that because of Ninja Kitty, we had entirely forgotten about the fire. I aso realized that she might not be telling us everything she does during the day. I decided that I wouldn’t go with Fireheart the next day. I would ask Ninja Kitty if I could come with her into the woods. I also decided I wouldn’t tell Princess. She would make sure I didn’t go.

Early the next day, I asked Ninja Kitty if I could go with her.  
“Sure! I’d say you're old enough to go, no matter what Princess says,” She started getting that look. “We could sneak you out.”  
“What do you mean by ‘we’?” I nervously asked.  
“By ‘we’, I mean my gang. Don’t ask.”  
“Okay, when do we leave?” I prompted.  
“As soon as I am ready, and give you a signal,” Ninja Kitty replied. “It will look like this.” She stood on her hind legs, frantically waving her front paws. “I’ll then meet you in Rosabella’s garden. YOU have the hard job of making up an excuse to go there.”  
I felt uncertain. “I’m really, really, REALLY bad at making up excuses. And you know it.”  
“Oh. Righhht. You can just say it’s been a while and you want to pay her a visit. Or wait, I have an even better idea! We just go before Princess wakes up! But if we can’t, just go with the first idea. Okay?”  
“Okay!”

The moment I saw Ninja Kitty, I dashed to Rosabella’s house. Princess was luckily sleeping late that morning, so I had the relief of not having to lie. But when I found Ninja Kitty, I wished I had just gone with Fireheart. Ninja Kitty’s ‘gang’ was made of 4 strange cats.  
“You’re FINALLY here! It felt like we would be waiting here forever” Ninja Kitty said impatiently.“I guess you want some introductions. This is Star,” she said, referring to the almost entirely black cat who just had a ‘flip’ of white hair on her head. “Her nickname is ‘Just Star’. This is Suzy,” she nodded toward the smallest cat, who had a unibrow. “Her nickname is ‘Sassy’ because she is. This is Lily.” She nodded at what seemed to be the largest cat in the gang. “We call her ‘Little Lily’”  
Little Lily? More like Large Lily I thought. “And this is Natasha, whose nickname is ‘Moo’.” Then she gestured to what i thought to be the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen. She had a black ‘flip’ of hair, covering most of her left eye. She had black splotches on her pelt, which otherwise had lots of small specks of golden fur. She also had very short whiskers.  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet y’all.” I silently cursed at myself for not thinking of anything else to say.  
“Are we just going to stand here all day? Let’s go!” Ninja Kitty said impatiently after a minute of silence.  
The other cats looked at me as if they expected me to say something back.I didn’t know what to say, so I stayed quiet.  
We started walking into the forest. Ninja Kitty and Suzy were at the lead, with Star and me behind them, then Lily and Natasha in the back. For some reason I couldn’t stop looking at her. Natasha.. Natasha. She was just so BEAUTIFUL!!!!!! Star started staring. At me. Now, I am the WORST at romance. And excuses (but you should know that by now). Though right now, I had a feeling Star suspected something between me liking Natasha  
.  
After some time we stopped in a clearing that had a large stone and 4 big, strong, trees.  
“Welcome to Four Trees!” Ninja Kitty happily announced. “This is where cats have met in peace every moon, from generation to generation. Ahhhhhh. Memories.” She then looked at me, smiling. WAIT, just one minute. Ninja Kitty just SMILED?!?! And not in her personal ‘I have an idea’ grin?!?!  
“Ninja Kitty, are you okay??? You were just SMILING! S-M-I-L-E smiling! And not your ‘evil’ grin! Or was that just me who saw? I looked around, feeling like I had just said the most stupid thing of all time.  
Ninja Kitty continued talking, as if I hadn’t said anything at all. “We’ve sneaked in a couple of times, just to catch up on clan news. There’s one going on tonite, if you would like to join us. Most of the time it’s boring stuff, like new kits and stuff, but Thunderclan should have some interesting news to share.”  
“Is that because of the fire?” I asked, generally curios.  
“Of course!” Ninja Kitty sighed. “And I almost thought you had a life.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP
> 
> find me on tumblr: nothingmuch-noreally


End file.
